1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for generating a volume image of a target body. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for generating a volume image by connecting sub-volume images of a target body to one another.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ultrasonic apparatuses are equipment for observing the interior structure of an organic body. Ultrasonic apparatuses are noninvasive inspecting apparatuses, and show structural details and interior tissue of a body and the flow of a fluid in the body.
Ultrasonic apparatuses acquire an image of an interior structure of a target body by transmitting an ultrasonic signal to the target body and receiving a response signal reflected from the target body.
Ultrasonic apparatuses may generate a volume image, that is, a three-dimensional (3D) image, of a target body, and an examiner may inspect the target body three-dimensionally via the volume image.